


All About You

by AveryZypher



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blindfolds, Crystal Dildo, Dildos, Dominant, Edging, Elf, Gentle Dom, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oil as Lube, Oral, Orcs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Submissive, Tieflings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryZypher/pseuds/AveryZypher
Summary: Merek's two lovers Gyin, a half-elf half-tiefling and Zadruk, a half-orc half-tiefling, decide to spend their night together focusing on Merek's own pleasure in a more than caring way.





	All About You

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors Note: ‘Mer’ in this is pronounced ‘Mair or Mare’ not ‘Mer’ as in ‘Mermaid’]

“Comfortable?” Zadruk questioned, his large hands gently enclosing his lovers. Merek shuddered quietly and nodded her head in response. Regardless of his muscular chest he was quite comfortable to lay against. 

“Give us a color Melmë.” Gyin’s hands slowly caressed the silk covering her eyes. 

She leaned into his touch and whispered a simple, “Green…” 

“There’s our good girl~” He purred before sitting up and taking in her vunerable form. Something as simple as a blindfold wouldn’t typically send someone into such a submissive state, but with the aura of calming dominance they had over her she couldn’t help but slip into that fuzzy haze. 

Zadruk brushed his fingers over her collarbones, then down her warm chest, to cup her soft breasts. “Our darling Merek,” he took her perked nipples between his fingers, pulling a gasp from her lungs. A quiet whimper slipped from between her lips, as Gyin began to spread her legs to nestle between them. Zadruk brushed his lips against her neck and nipped lightly at her delicate skin with his tusks.

Gyin began to ghost his fingers over her thighs, moving higher and higher with each passing moment. His touch sent small tingles right to where she needed it the most, but patience was always part of his little game. He chuckled as Merek tried to squeeze her legs together but to no avail. Only leaving her to squirm in place, while her twin tails twisted together at the sensations. 

“You’re doing so well for us Melmë,” Gyin purred, “And down here…” With those words Zadruk’s fingers slid down her body and dipped between her legs. 

“So wet…” His voice rumbled in her ear as his finger began to tease her puffy folds. Merek’s hands dug into the bed sheets as he continued, broken moans falling from her tongue, all while his fingers spread her open to expose her aching clit. Licking his lips, Gyin layed down on his stomach and between her legs to blow his warm breath against her, making her hips buck, desperately wanting to feel some form of contact. “Gyin, don’t tease her too much now…” Zadruk hummed, running his other hand over her intertwined tails. “She’s been so patient.” Gyin huffed in response before delving in. He flattened out his tongue and ran it right over her clit. Electricity shot right through her body, a long whine spilling from her lips as he pleasured her. Merek’s breath grew heavy, her back arching the moment he closed his lips around her clit to suck. But unfortunately before her orgasm could build any higher, he released her swollen bud with a gentle pop. She could only cry out and buck her hips into what wasn’t there. 

“P-please…” Merek whimpered. Zadruk released a rumble akin to a purr before caressing her plush bottom lip with his thumb.

“Our precious little Merek speaks.” He cooed. “Once more and we’ll give you what you need.”

“Please… I want to cum…” She whispered. 

“There’s a good girl.” Gyin praised as Zadruk pressed a gentle upside down kiss to her lips. Slowly he worked his lips against hers, coaxing her tongue out to dance with his own. All the while Gyin removed himself to fetch a few things. 

“You’ll get what you need.” He hummed spreading her slick folds once more, smoothing his fingers over her entrance again and again. She sighed into the kiss, head falling back against his chest with a pleasured hum. 

“Tonight is all about your pleasures.” Gyins voice floated into her mind as she felt Zadruks fingers become replaced with his slender ones. They were cool and slick against her heated core, the contrast was soothing as he began to press his middle finger inside of her. Merek let out a long breath, the stretch wasn’t grand but pleasing nonetheless. Gyin began to pump his finger a few times before slipping a second digit inside to stretch her out slightly. Her quiet breathing turned to soft moans, with the curling of his fingers pressing deliciously against her g-spot. Merek’s lips curled up into a lazy grin, her brows up turned in bliss and hips grinding against his fingers. 

Moments passed as her orgasm began to build once more, as Zadruks fingers rubbed small, gentle circles over clit. Once she’d gotten used to the three fingers inside her of her, Gyin slowly removed his and kissed her thigh while Zadruk slipped two of his larger ones inside of her to make sure she was plenty prepared. Her brows knitted together, a quiet whine escaping as she grasped Zadruk’s arm, trying to get used to the stretch he provided.   
“Still green Melmë?” Gyin whispered, placing and chaste kiss on her lips. She hummed and nodded, leaning into his soft touch. “Good girl.” With that Zadruk slipped his third finger inside and Merek let out a loud gasp at the sensation. She shuddered, pressing her hips down to take more of his fingers inside.   
“Slowly now…” Zadruk chuckled as he nipped her ear. “Not too much.” Merek whimpered at the slow pace of his fingers, but they soon turned to moans as he picked the pace and started curling his thick digits to hit that perfect spot once more. And just like last time her orgasm climbed higher and higher with each passing second, but it was once again snatched away as his fingers slowed. She groaned and began to hump against them, only to have her hips pinned down by Gyin. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to cum soon darling. It’s always good to prepare you first.” She only pouted and tried to wiggle her hips in his grasp, but it was useless. 

Gyin slipped away once more while Zadruk set to work in removing the silk over her eyes. She blinked up at him with hazy eyes, he smiled down and pressed his thumb against her lips which she parted to suck on his thumb. Her eyes slipped closed as she moaned around him, while his other hand gently toyed with her nipples. 

“Melmë…” Gyin purred, taking his place between her legs again. She watched as he held up an amethyst dildo, smooth and cool to the touch. He opened a small vial and poured a mixture of oils over the toy to coat it thoroughly. “Ready?” He asked, rubbing the crystal between her puffy lips. She nodded and spread her legs a bit wider to make room. Gyin began to press the tip against her entrance, slowly pushing more and more inside. The previous prep helped with the stretch so it wasn’t much of a challenge to slip it inside. 

“Oh look at you Mer…” Zadruk groaned watching her get spread open. She moaned out, mouth hanging open as her eyes met Gyin’s piercing gaze.

“Is it too much?” He questioned after pushing the dildo inside all the way to the base. “Or does it feel good?” Merek could only moan and squirm but Gyin wouldn’t move until she gave a proper response.   
“We need a color love.” Zadruk cooed, running his fingers through her locs.   
“Gr-een… so so green, please,” she looked up teary eyed to Zadruk’s eyes. “Please keep going.”   
“There’s our good girl.” He leaned down to kiss her and Gyin began to slowly pull the dildo out of her dripping heat. “Look how easily it slips out…” He groaned, watching as her back began to arch off of the bed. Another long whine slipped out, the pace he set gave her just the right amount of friction and pressure against her sensitive walls. “You look absolutely vanimelda Melmë.” 

“So perfect…” Zadruk purred as he watched. Merek let out choked sobs at their words, grabbing at his arms as she tried to ground herself. Gyin was unyielding in his movements, using the carved stone to put just the right amount of pressure on every sensitive area he knew of inside of her. With her nerves on fire, Merek squirmed and cried out even more when Zadruk pressed his thumb right over her clit. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her fangs pressing into her bottom lip, only adding to the pleasure. Gyin angled the toy against her sweet spot a few more times, making her body arch into his hand holding her hips down. He let out a low groan, gripping her hips even tighter while placing open mouth kisses on her thighs. 

“Are you close Melmë?” He teased, nipping her skin lightly and slowing his pace. She dug her nails into Zadruk’s arms, making him groan, and did her best her to respond with a long whine and a nod. 

“Speak Mer, let us hear you,” Zadruks fingers rubbed her clit with more and more pressure. “Let us hear your sweet, sweet voice~” 

“I’m s-so clo-oseMH!” He sped his pace up again. “P-p-please! Oh please, oh gods pl-lease let me cum!” Her words began to blend together into whimpers and ragged breaths, her body twitching and pressing down into Zadruk’s chest. 

“Should we?” Gyin purred with mischief, his eyes burning into her. Merek could only cry out as tears began to pool in her eyes.    
“Pleeaasseletmecum! I-I’ve be-en so g-good- mnmMMHhhH!” Her eyes shot open, she was right there on the edge, so close that it hurt. 

Zadruk cupped her chin with his free hand, her mouth hung open as she tried to pull air into her lungs. “Cum.” He purred before sealing his lips to hers, swallowing her desperate moans and nearly rubbing her clit raw. Her hips rolled and bucked into the toy, while each wave of pleasure wracked through her body. Merek could do nothing but cry out and let the pleasure take over, while they helped work her body past that peak. 

“That’s it Melmë,” Gyin groaned, her hips thrusting against the dildo, hitting her g-spot over and over again. “You’re so vanimelda when you cum for us~” His eyes locked with her teary ones, her moans turning to quiet whimpers as her orgasm began to die down and their touches grew to be too much for her oversensitive body. Zadruk pulled his fingers from between her legs, tracing them up her stomach, while Gyin ever so slowly pulled the toy out of her, making a long moan drip from her lips. 

“Are you alright Mer?” Zadruk cooed, stroking her hair while she caught her breath. She nodded and ran her hands down her legs, moaning quietly at the sensation. Gyin returned from putting the toy away and crawled back onto the bed and hovered over her. 

“You're so good Melmë,” he groaned placing kisses over her lips and face. “Such a good girl for us." His lips trailed down he jawline, to the delicate skin on her neck and chest, each one pulling a soft moan from her soft lips. “Oh Gods what did we do to deserve you?" He whispered resting his face on her soft stomach. Merek giggled lightly at his display of affections and threaded her fingers through his hair, undoing his ponytail in the process. Gyin tilted his head slightly, gazing softly into her eyes. She trailed her fingers through his dark locks, then up his horns, rubbing them gently as she went. 

A few moments of calm passed before Zadruk nudged her, and leaned down to whisper something into her ear. She nodded and slowly sat up, allowing Zadruk to slip out from behind her. He stood and stretched, his muscles rippling and low groan rumbling in his chest. He then turned to place a chaste kiss on her forehead and turning to do the same to Gyin before leaving the room.

When he returned they were in similar positions, Gyin on his side with his face pressed into her plush stomach and his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Zadruk knelt down next to Merek and brushed her hair from her face. She leaned into his touch, her face turning to a smile as she hummed in content. 

“The bath is ready Mer.” Her whispered, taking her hand in his and standing slowly. “Gyin?” He let out a quiet hum. “Bath?” Gyin only waved his hand and released his hold on Merek to stuff his face into the mattress. “If you insist.” 


End file.
